The Reverse or is it?
by ice-meets-fire
Summary: What if Harry Potter was brought up to support Voldemort? What if he could do wandless magic at will at the tender age of four? A story where a boy whose parents died to protect him against the Dark Lord ended up supporting the Dark Lord and where friends


**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic so don't judge this too harshly. This story is basically what would happen if Harry Potter were brought up by the Malfoys and hated all the Muggleborns pretty much how Draco was brought up. Here are some interesting questions to ponder while you are reading… Will Harry Potter change and become good? If I make it so why will he change? This first chapter is telling you what I believe happened the night Lord Voldemort killed Harry' parents.

So on with the story…

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way on the characters, places or basic story line what I do own is the wonderful story plot… evil smile

The Dark Lord sat on his throne beside the fire of Riddle Manor stroking Nagini's head. His dark snake-like eyes were alit by the fire as he sat there plotting the death of the one they called his 'equal'.

"My equal? What can a little boy do to protect himself against the powers of Lord Voldemort? Once I get rid of this pathetic being there will be nothing to stop me from world domination. Everyone everywhere will know and fear my name."

The Dark Lord's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack .

"My Lord", he stuttered, " the

potters m-m-made m-m-me th-their secret keeper."

The Dark Lord smiled an evil smile without turning around. " Well spit it out Pettigrew, where are they?" Pettigrew looked fearfully at the back of the chair Voldemort sat on and gave the Dark Lord the Potters' address.

Voldemort stood and turned to Pettigrew. Pettigrew in turn bowed his head and began shaking slightly, utterly frightened of what his master might do to him.

As if Voldemort read his mind, he whipped out his wand and muttered '_Crucio!_' Pettigrew fell to the ground convulsing.

"Never make me wait." And with a loud crack, Voldemort exited, leaving his death eater shaking and sobbing on the ground.

-

Voldemort apparated to the forest residing near the Potters' and began walking swiftly to the Potters' house. 'Alohomora!' and the door swung wide open, almost welcoming him. Upstairs he heard a woman scream and hushed voices whisper.

As the Dark Lord climbed the stairs, James Potter rushed out of the room and tried to close the door behind him trying to protect his wife and son, however the moment he ran out, a green light flashed and James Potter was sent spiraling to the floor with a look of worry covering his face as he died.

Lily Potter fumbled with the door handle, but to no avail as the Dark Lord held it open and stepped into Harry Potter's bedroom.

'Give me the baby, he is all I want!'

Frightened but determined, Lily Potter clutched her son tightly.

Seeing no other way, Voldemort threw the Killing curse yet again. With a loud cry, Lily Potter met the same fate her husband had suffered moments earlier. Harry Potter, just a baby of 2 years, started to tear, he wondered why his mother was lying on the ground not moving and who this stranger was.

'This was the moment', Voldemort thought, 'the moment that I have waited for…' and with that, he cast the killing curse for the third time that night. However, much to his surprise and shock, the curse had reflected back and hit him. The last thought he had before darkness overcame him was ' That boy…'

-

In a house not too far away, Sirius Black was awakened, he knew that something was wrong, it was a gut feeling but he always knew when James was in trouble, why should now be any different.

He hurriedly put on his robe and headed to his motorcycle.

When he arrived at the Potters' house, all was quiet, too quiet in fact. He ran through the open door and called out to James. Heart pounding and fear stirring in his mind, he ran upstairs where he found his worse nightmare come true.

Sadness and depression overwhelmed him as he sat beside his best friend sobbing to himself. Suddenly a soft cooing sound alerted him. This surprised him, how could it be, his godson still alive? Surely Voldemort wouldn't have left it out. With a tear-stained face, he went into Harry's room and found his godson sitting on the floor beside his fallen mother.

This was how Hagrid found him a few moments later.

"Sirius, it wasn't yer fault ye know, he woulde come afte' 'em anyways' said Hagrid in a failing attempt to comfort Sirius.

But Sirius was distracted and did not hear Hagrid. The moonlight shined through the bedside window and something caught his eye, he saw the fallen Dark Lord there and gathered that something must have gone wrong.

He took is little godson in his arms and he saw a lightning scar on his forehead.

Only then did he notice Hagrid standing there.

'Dumbledore's orders ar' te take 'Arry to his aunt and u'cle.' Hagrid offered as an explanation as to why he was there.

Sirius looked questionably at Hagrid but quickly remembered that somehow Dumbledore always knew when things happened.

Even though he knew that giving Harry to his aunt and uncle was the most logical thing to do he could not help feeling a sense of loss. He knew that letting Harry stay with him was too incredible to think about after all what did he know about taking care of a child, having grown out of being one recently.

Hesitatively, Sirius gave Harry to Hagrid.

'Take my bike, its faster' said Sirius rather disheartened.

(**A/N**: Hey give the guy a break he just lost his best friend and is going to lose his godson all in one night. I'm surprised he didn't breakdown yet!)

Hagrid took the little Potter and quietly exited the room, leaving Sirius to grieve for his best friend.

Just as Sirius suggested, Hagrid took Sirius' motorcycle and slowly it magically rose off the ground.

They were crossing a forested an area about half an hour after they had took flight when Harry started squirming in Hagrid's arms…

Now, Hagrid being Hagrid was not very nimble and when you put him on a flying motorcycle, he was pretty much down right clumsy. While trying to steady the bike and carry the baby, the baby slipped out of his arms…and into the forested area beneath them.

Author's note: A friend of mine who was helping me plan this story tried to make me stop the chapter here. Leaving it as a cliffhanger but me being me as in sooo darn nice, didn't have the heart to leaving you hanging there so lets continue…

As Hagrid hurriedly tried to find a place to land the motorcycle, little Harry Potter fell asleep amongst the snugness of the branches of the tree he had fallen into.

Not being able to hear Harry's cries, Hagrid couldn't find him, then again it was a big forest and it did not help that it was dark.

After a while, Hagrid gave up and walked back to the motorcycle, silently promising to come back at the crack of dawn to look for Harry again.

As he got on the motorcycle, a soft cooing sound could be heard as young Harry Potter awoke, but over the roar of the motorcycle, the soft cries of Harry Potter were deafened.

A/N: Hi it's me again… So that was the first chapter of a quite well planned story if I do say so myself so here are some questions to keep your mind thinking while you are waiting for the arrival of the next chapter:

Will Harry eventually be found?

Will who find Harry? Dumbledore or some mysterious character I have yet to say?

How will this character effect Harry's life in the future?

But in the meantime… REVIEW!


End file.
